


Je veux seulement être là pour toi

by Garance



Series: FootballShot [4]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Around 2007-2008, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Duga & Barthez are children tbh, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, He's cool and a good buddy, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I love Youri okay ?, Liza is tired, Liza needs a hug, M/M, References to Depression, Youri acting like a big brother, ZZ being shy
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-04 18:37:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15153215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Youri n'avait jamais été aveugle devant les sentiments entre Zinédine et Bixente, et voulait les aider.





	Je veux seulement être là pour toi

Je veux seulement être là pour toi

  
Eh bien, même s'ils se voyaient autour d'un repas une fois par an, Youri devait avouer que ça lui avait manqué, avoir les anciens de 98 à ses côtés était toujours aussi bon. Christophe et Fabien pour animer avec leurs blagues, Laurent pour les contrôler, Marcel et Lilian pour se moquer de lui... Rien n'avait changé, bien que maintenant, Zinédine était chauve et Robert avait une barbe. Son regard circula de Didier qui parlait avec Thierry, à Vincent qui faisait un shifumi avec Lionel, à Bernard qui décrivait la Guyane à Patrick, Alain, David et Bernard Dio. Frank et Emmanuel qui improvisaient une scène de pièce de théâtre (avec brio s'il devait être honnête), Christian et Stéphane écoutaient sagement, l'amusement se lisant sur leur visage. Son regard se posa finalement sur le bout de table, où Bixente gardait la tête basse, son assiette à peine entamée et son verre peu touché, les poings serrés fermement. Youri analysa ce qu'il avait vu de Liza plus tôt dans la soirée, le Basque avait légèrement sourit et semblait triste. Et il se souvint finalement ; Bixente venait de rompre avec Bastian. La soirée tombait sûrement très mal pour lui s'il voulait rester seul et s'habituer au célibat. Youri lui lança un regard compatissant, même si Liza ne le regardait pas, il revint sur le reste du groupe et fut presque surpris de voir Zinédine observer l'ex-arrière gauche. Youri n'avait jamais été aveugle quant aux sentiments entre Zidane et Lizarazu, les deux ne se quittaient presque plus depuis les Girondins de Bordeaux, la coupe du monde, les quelques matches Bayern-Real de Ligue des Champions. La fin du repas arriva, l'ambiance était toujours agréable mais Youri ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir mal pour Bixente, alors il attrapa Zinédine pour qu'il puisse lui parler dans les toilettes, après avoir demandé à Didier de ne pas laisser le Basque repartir.

  
''J'attendais mieux pour un rendez-vous, je dois te l'avouer.'' Zinédine plaisanta en regardant autour de lui

''J'ai besoin de ton aide, Yazid.'' Youri déclara sérieusement

''Bixente ? J'ai remarqué ça tout à l'heure, je suis au courant pour la rupture. Qu'est-ce que tu proposes ?''

''Aime-le.''

''Quoi ?!''

''Yazid, tout le monde dans l'équipe sait que vous seriez prêts à tuer pour l'autre, je pense que le moment est venu pour vous d'accepter vos sentiments.''

''Je ne suis pas sûr qu'aller le voir et lui dire 'je t'aime' arrange beaucoup sa situation, il sort d'une rupture, il faut juste lui laisser du temps.''

''Laisser du temps à qui ? Je ne veux rien interrompre mais vous prenez beaucoup de temps aux toilettes.'' Marcel les interrompit, rentrant sans gêne, à la manière de Duga ou Barthez

''À personne, c'est une discussion banale, tu ferais mieux de retourner avec Tutu et les autres.'' Youri répondit rapidement, ne réalisant que trop tard son erreur

''Oh je vois, discussion privée, alors comment on s'organise ?'' Marcel referma la porte et les joignit

''Hein ?'' Deuxième interrogation pour Zinédine

''Allez les mecs, tout le monde a remarqué tes regards vers Liza, on sait tous qu'il y a quelque chose entre vous, alors comment on s'organise ?''

''Ce n'est pas si simple Marcel, Liza nous fait une dépression à cause de sa rupture avec Schweinsteiger et chacun a une image à garder.''

''Oh. J'ai une idée. Ça vous dit une piscine ?''

  
Marcel leur déclara tranquillement, montrant une brochure avec une piscine suffisamment grande pour toutes les bêtises qu'ils pouvaient faire, Yazid et Youri s'echangèrent un regard et ils hochèrent la tête. Avant de partir, Youri traîna Zinédine avec lui jusqu'à Didier et Bixente, DD avait réussi à le maintenir en place grâce à l'aide de Robert et Lilian. Tout ce petit monde laissa Zinédine et Bixente parler alors qu'ils se cachaient pour les observer, vite rejoint par Christophe et Fabien. Ils purent profiter d'un rare rougissement sur le visage de Zidane et d'un sourire franc de Lizarazu, ils les entendaient à peine mais ils discernaient des passages, Zidane déclarant son soutien à Liza et ce dernier le remerciant, un rougissement nouveau et ses yeux brillant.

  
_____________

  
C'était encore un miracle que tout le monde ait pu se retrouver pour une journée piscine malgré leurs obligations. Youri en était d'ailleurs vraiment surpris que même Liza ait accepté, et que Lama soit revenu de Guyane une nouvelle fois par ailleurs, Zinédine avait assuré à Youri que tout ça s'arrangerait pendant cette sortie, l'arménien l'espérait de tout cœur car voir son coéquipier au plus bas lui faisait mal. Bixente s'était joint à l'irrésistible duo Duga-Barthez pour faire du surf en simulation de tempête, c'était très amusant compte tenu du niveau du duo infernal. Zinédine avait aussi surveillé le trio, plus discrètement, en se situant sur un transat à côté de Didier et Vincent. Youri devait avouer qu'il était à peine surpris que Liza n'ait pas souhaité s'exprimer sur ses problèmes mais qu'il soit toujours là pour le reste du monde, il était un gars en or donnant tout aux autres et ne demandant rien en retour. Il continuait d'observer Duga et Fabien mener une bataille contre Liza comme des enfants, rejoints par Lilian, Marcel et Robert, quand une main se posa sur son épaule, il se retourna et vit Thierry, le regard dirigé vers la pagaille générale, ses yeux fiers, compatissants et chargés d'amour envers ses amis.

  
''Thierry ?'' Youri s'exclama surpris

''C'est pour quoi le coup de la piscine ? Je ne suis pas aveugle Youri, quelque chose se trame, et j'ai l'impression d'être le seul à ne pas savoir. Didier ne m'a pas répondu, Marcel a détourné la question, Zizou a fuit, alors je me tourne vers toi, parce que je sais que tu veux aider, et je veux pouvoir contribuer.'' Thierry avait clairement tout analysé, comme il faisait avant de marquer, c'était un génie à sa manière

''Liza fait une dépression depuis sa rupture, Zinédine est trop timide pour lui avouer qu'il l'aime, et les deux jouent aux sourds quant à leurs sentiments. On essaye d'aider, crois moi.''

''Zizou et Liza s'aiment ? J'étais encore le dernier au courant ? Et Liza était en couple ? Avec qui ? Quand est-ce qu'ils se sont séparés ?'' Thierry lui saisit les épaules et le secoua de toutes ses forces

''Oui. Oui. Oui. Avec Bastian Schweinsteiger, son coéquipier au Bayern. Ils se sont séparés il y a environ un mois.'' Youri répondit méthodiquement à chaque question

''Oh... Ce qui explique l'ambiance bizarre du repas. Qu'est-ce que je peux faire ?''

''Comme tu vois, Duga et Fabien prennent leur rôle à cœur, il faut faire oublier à Bixente sa rupture et lui faire prendre conscience de ses sentiments envers Yazid.'' Youri montra ses compairs d'un geste de tête

''Je vois. Et si Zizou et Liza se faisaient une sortie sport ?''

''Une randonnée à la montagne ? Juste eux deux ? C'est un peu gros et Zinédine est trop timide, et pourquoi Bixente accepterait ?''

''Parce que son fils irait avec eux. Liza tient énormément à Tximista et Zizou l'adore. Je leur fais croire à une sortie avec moi, je me désiste à la dernière seconde, et paf, l'affaire est réglée.''

''Espérons que ça fonctionne.'' Youri posa une main sur l'épaule de Thierry, regardant leurs amis s'amuser, Zidane et Deschamps faire trempette, il sourit et se joint à la fête, de l'espoir pour améliorer la situation.

  
____________

  
Et de fil en aiguille, le plan de Titi avait fonctionné, Zinédine et Liza avaient fini en randonnée avec Tximista. Le garçon était parti se coucher pendant que les deux adultes étaient assis côte à côte devant un feu de camp, un silence de plomb régnait, légèrement adouci par le crépitement des braises. Au bout d'un long moment de paix, Bixente soupira et posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Zinédine, surprenant ce dernier, qui laissa son coéquipier faire.

  
''Merci d'être là.'' Bixente dit finalement

''Tu avais besoin d'aide, je voulais juste être là pour toi.''

''Allez Zinédine, arrêtons de nous mentir.''

''Comment ça ?''

''Maintenant, après tout ce que vient de se passer dans ma vie, je n'ai plus peur de te le dire, je t'aime Zinédine.''

''Alors je suis le gars en retard... Je t'aime aussi, plus que tout au monde et je ne veux que ton bonheur.''

  
Leur cœur battant à mille à l'heure alors que Zinédine se penchait et l'embrassait. Quelque part ailleurs, Youri souriait, fier et heureux du bonheur de ses amis.

  
Fin


End file.
